camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Kaylee Lucca
History In 1890, Paul (Prometheus) met Lois Lucca at the Coffee Shop They fell in love, went to Louise's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Lillian were born 7 months later. Paul tell Lois that he is Promethesus the god of Counsel and Lilly is a demigoddess. Lillian were small and Bright, but sweet and caring. Promethesus stayed unitl Lilly were 11. When Lilly were 12, she were walking to a Market. Lillian were attacked by a Fury who try to kill her, But Hermes had save her. When Lilly went to home and tell her mom what happen, that she was almost attack by Fury and was save by Hermes. When Lilly was 13 year old, she was walking to a Park and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it. When She was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but she strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when she is 15, she was attacked by Kera the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving her half dead. before Exile kill her, A Forethought Spirit was sent by Prometheus and killed the Exile. The Forethought Spirit is Kara who is a Daughter of Prometheus and left. Lillian left and went to home and tell her mom what happen to and she tell her that her father is Prothemetheus and that she is Demigoddess,and Lois take her with her to the camp and Lilly went to straight to Greek's Cabin. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Prometheus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of clay which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of clay. DefensiveEdit #Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a dome shaped out of clay, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. PassiveEdit #Children of Prometheus can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Prometheus are proficient at forethought, the ability to take take into careful consideration of what will be necessary or what may happen in the future. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Prometheus are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. #Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a spark to ignite a fire, but not control it, this can be used defensively, to distract, or for general purposes. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Prometheus can encase their armour/body in an extra layer of hardened clay that will dull any attack for a short time. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Prometheus are able to turn the immediate ground around them into a soft clay/mud, anyone standing in it will be slowed considerably, potentially causing them to fall and sink far enough into the mud to not move at all. The mud/clay will harden over time (not all at once) so that user's around can regain their footing. This effects everyone' s movements in the area, friend or enemy. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Prometheus is able to create a temporary clay man to distract or fight an enemy for a short time, while the clay man is fighting the user is incapacitated and the the longer they maintain control the more energy it drains TraitsEdit #Children of Prometheus are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. #Children of Prometheus generally have a morbid fear of eagles Photo 250px-Prometheus.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Prometheus Category:Children of Promethesus Category:Single,Looking